Meantime
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: [Fictogemino] [Hanahaki Byou AU] [Kai & Haru]. Dia memuntahkan petal bunga mawar sewarna matahari terbenam. Rasa ini sudah dipendam lama sekali. Tumbuh, berbunga dan bermekaran bersama rasa sakit.


**Disclaimer** **: Tsukiuta (c) Tsukino Production**

 **Warning** **: BL, typo, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **: [Fictogemino] [Hanahaki Byou AU] [Kai & Haru]. **Dia memuntahkan petal bunga mawar sewarna matahari terbenam. Rasa ini sudah dipendam lama sekali. Tumbuh, berbunga dan bermekaran bersama rasa sakit.

 **a/n:** **hanahaki byou adalah penyakit fiksi tentang kebun bunga yang tumbuh di paru-paru karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.**

 **Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Meantime © Kiriya Hazelheine**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Haru tersenyum miris.

 _Mati dengan indah. Diselimuti keindahan. Dikelilingi petal bunga yang setiap helainya tercipta karena perasaan cinta. Bagaimana kedengarannya?_

Dia berucap pelan, namun sosok di seberangnya pasti mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan. Karena dia melihat tatapan berkesan simpati tertuju padanya.

"Aku mencintainya, tapi dia tidak mencintaiku."

Dia memikirkan perasaannya, sebelum kembali memuntahkan petal bunga mawar oranye yang memenuhi paru-paru.

Jika diingat kembali, hanya ada dua pilihan tersedia, berusaha membuat cinta terbalas—yang mana sudah dapat dia pikir nyaris mustahil. Atau menghilangkan perasaan melalui operasi medis pengangkatan bunga-bunga mawar itu dari paru-paru. Melupakan perasaan pada sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, baik untuk jantung maupun hati. Ah, bagaimana bisa mencintai seseorang rasanya begitu menderita. Namun, meskipun demikian, rasa cinta itu enggan berkurang. Tidak berkurang—kendati sakitnya terus bertambah dari waktu ke waktu.

Dia tidak lagi peduli soal itu. Semuanya telah lama sekali.

"Kapan semua ini terjadi…"

Haru membuang sekian detik dalam diam, menunduk pertanda tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri sebelum kembali memandang Kai yang juga terlarut pada pikirannya.

Walau terkesan ragu, pertanyaan menuju padanya dengan tatapan serius, "Sejak kapan…?"

Sekilas netra Kai menatap jam dinding yang terus menjalankan jarum tanpa henti, tatapannya kemudian mengarah pada Haru yang bungkam setelah apa yang terjadi, meskipun sekarang pada kenyataannya mereka berada pada situasi mengejutkan.

Sebagian kenangan tentang masa awal perasaannya muncul seperti curah hujan mulai terlupa. Dia telah terbiasa tenggelam seorang diri dalam limpahan afeksi yang tidak pernah dia sampaikan.

Dia batuk dan ini terjadi lagi, helaian bunga-bunga itu keluar tanpa dia inginkan. Mengetahui dengan jelas tatapan tidak percaya masih tertuju dari orang yang berada hadapannya. Dia menyembunyikan petal-petal kecil mawar oranye itu di tangannya meski percuma. Rahasianya telah terungkap.

"Khh…"

Dia melarikan diri, selalu lari dari banyak hal. Namun kali ini seseorang berupaya meraihnya.

Tadinya ia hanya berusaha menjauh ketika lagi-lagi mendapati rasa kejut di dadanya. Karena melihat orang yang dicintai sepenuh hati menikmati waktu bersama, bukan dengannya. Tetap dapat berbahagia walau tanpa dirinya.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kala itu.

Di ruang tamu, televisi menayangkan keindahan alam, terlihat pemandangan penuh rumput hijau, bunga dan ilalang, diiringi musik mengalun lembut. Hanya Shun yang tampak menyaksikan dengan tenang, sementara Hajime tertidur di pangkuan Shun.

Iris lime green itu terlihat berbinar ketika bertemu pandang dengannya yang berniat melewati sofa tempat _Maou_ - _sama_ dan _Kuro_ - _ouji_ berada. Pemilik surai putih abu-abu tersenyum lembut, gestur dari telunjuknya meminta ketenangan tetap terjaga dengan suara, ' _sssshh_ ,' yang pelan.

Dia mengangguk, senyumannya balas menyambut dengan maksud bahwa dia mengerti apa yang sedang ingin Shun sampaikan.

Hajime dan Shun; mereka berdua terlihat begitu nyaman dengan keadaan mereka di ruang tamu, hingga dia rasa mengusik bahkan hanya dengan satu kata adalah hal yang terlarang. Hajime tentu lelah karena pekerjaannya selalu memenuhi jadwal. Hingga dia bisa begitu lelap di sisi Shun yang memainkan helaian rambut hitam gelapnya dengan lembut. Shun juga tentu menikmati momen itu, karena pada dasarnya dia sangat senang melalui waktu bersama Hajime. Pemuda itu selalu mendeklarasikan perasaannya pada Hajime dengan begitu pasti. Berbanding terbalik dengannya.

Mendapati hal yang terjadi di ruang tamu bukan lagi hal mengejutkan, meskipun itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasakan sedikit nyeri di ulu hati. Karena dia mencintai sosok itu secara sepihak; bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cintanya pada sosok itu menyebabkan bunga mawar sewarna nyala api bermekaran di paru-parunya.

Menjauh.

Lari.

Menghindari berada lebih lama dalam situasi ini adalah hal terbaik. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia berusaha menahan napas, tidak mengeluarkan suara, menahan petal bunga mawar yang seakan bisa merengsek keluar kapan saja dari tenggorokan.

Dalam pemikirannya, lebih baik untuk pergi secepatnya dari sini. Mengabaikan segalanya.

Ia menjauh dengan segera, berharap mampu memuntahkan segala rasa yang dimilikinya tanpa terlihat siapapun. Telapak tangannya masih dipenuhi kelopak bunga mawar yang di genggam dan diremasnya.

Lengannya diraih tiba-tiba hingga ia tercekat karena sentuhan tak terduga. Ia menepisnya.

"Kai…"

Meskipun sebenarnya Haru memiliki banyak kata yang ingin diucapkan. Hening yang lama tercipta berkat dirinya.

Suara bernada serius memecah keheningan di detik berikutnya.

"Bunga itu, kenapa kau merahasiakannya?"

"…untuk apa kau peduli?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang hal ini?"

Jeda diantara mereka hanya disapa desiran semilir angin dari jendela yang terbuka. Mereka saling menatap. Berhadapan.

"Haru—"

Kai mengusap wajahnya pelan, membiarkan waktu berlalu seakan tidak berharga. Menunggu kalimat yang mungkin akan diterima indera pendengarnya. Namun tidak ada suara keluar dari Haru meski dia menantinya.

Mereka berdua mengerti meskipun tanpa kata-kata. Sudah sangat jelas. Ini apa yang disebut Hanahaki Byou, kebun bunga tumbuh dan bermekaran di paru-paru ketika perasaan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Itu artinya orang yang kau cintai, tidak memiliki perasaan sama sepertimu. Dan kemudian penderitanya memuntahkan kelopak bunganya.

Dua cara yang tersedia untuk membuat bunga berhenti keluar dari mulutnya; operasi untuk memusnahkan bunga-bunga itu bersamaan dengan perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang; atau berusaha membuat sosok yang membuat jantungnya berdebar jatuh hati kepadanya. Namun itu tidak mudah, terlebih ketika orang yang dimaksud telah memiliki belahan jiwa.

"Meskipun sebenarnya, aku berharap dia memiliki rasa yang sama sepertiku..." Ucapannya pelan, terdengar seperti gumaman. Bernada sendu dan terdengar kecil. "Dia tidak akan pernah mencintaiku."

Apa yang tidak sengaja dilihat sosok di depannya adalah bunga mawar sewarna cahaya matahari yang akan terbenam. Menampilkan kelopak cantik itu di telapak tangannya, bersepuh noda merah darah. Ini tidak lagi menjadi rahasianya sendiri.

Rasa ini sudah dipendam lama sekali. Tumbuh, berbunga dan bermekaran disertai dengan rasa sakit. Mungkin dia hanya perlu melupakan perasaannya, agar rasa nyeri akibat batuk yang semakin menjadi-jadi ini berakhir. Berhenti memberi helai-helai bunga layu keluar dari mulutnya.

Membuang segala rasa pada sosok yang bahkan tidak tahu rasa sakit apa yang dia lalui saat ini. Membuang bunga-bunga mawar oranye di paru-parunya.

 _Melupakan cinta di masa lalu, dan mencoba menemukan cinta yang baru. Bukankah ini pilihan yang terbaik?_

Kai menghela napas.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[start]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **A/N** :

 **Fictogemino atau fiksi kembar adalah karya fiksi yang memiliki alur ganda. Ini fanfiction yang bisa dibaca dari atas ke bawah, bawah ke atas.**

Jadi, silakan baca ffnya sekali lagi mulai dari bawah. /yha

.

.

.

Ini (harusnya) menjadi dua cerita dengan sudut pandang orang yang berbeda. Tapi sepertinya ini menjadi cerita yang membingungkan. ;_;

Kai : jadi… aku menyukai Shun dan bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Haru: …aku menyukai Hajime tapi bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Shun: /senyum doang/

Hajime: /tidur doang/

Kalteng, 16/12/2017

 **-Kirea-**


End file.
